


[Podfic] No Hope Left

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prison, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was arrested. He lost any hope…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Hope Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritalaura2000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ritalaura2000).
  * Inspired by [No Hope Left](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85631) by ritalaura2000. 



> Ritalaura2000, with your manips you tell such heart-breaking and beautiful stories. It was a lot of fun to make a podfic from one of them. Luckily, you gave me enough words to play with. :) I hope you do enjoy! Happy Holidays, Laura! ♥
> 
> Thank you to Capitu, for creating the podfic cover.
> 
>  **Music used:** "Looking for You (Love Theme)" by Yo-Yo Ma  & Ennio Morricone  
>  **Sounds used:** "steps in a hall" and "dripping faucet" by salamisound; "epic metal gate" by qubodup; "prison soundscape stylised" by 7by7 (alls from freesounds.org)

[](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/ritalaura2000_NoHopeLeft.mp3)

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/ritalaura2000_NoHopeLeft.mp3) (10,8 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome here or over at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/86767.html).


End file.
